


Dilemma

by Brynncognito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pillow Talk, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't keep doing this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldamongdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamongdreams/gifts).



“We can’t keep doing this.” Greg addresses the ceiling. His arms are down by his sides, hands curled halfway into fists. Sherlock’s unconcerned by his moral and professional dilemma and simply takes another drag from his cigarette, inhaling toward the ceiling before offering it to Greg.

“You may be of only slightly above-average intelligence, but _I’m_ clever enough to ensure we don’t get caught,” Sherlock responds dismissively, cushioning his head with his arms. Greg can only let out a low chuckle before taking in a big lungful of cigarette smoke. Only Sherlock Holmes would insult his intelligence right after sex.


End file.
